


Woebegone Luna

by sweetmusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmusings/pseuds/sweetmusings
Summary: It's been five years since the war, and Luna just can't move on. How can she when she lost a piece of herself during the war?





	Woebegone Luna

Luna was silent as she walked out of her tent, having decided that a long walk would do her good. Having needed a vacation, she had ventured to Hackfall Wood, it had been the idyllic getaway. She only wished the black cloud hanging about her would dissipate, anything at this point, so she could think clearly.

Clear, like the crystals her late mum had adorned her bedside with.

Like a warm summer's day, where there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

Like those deep brown eyes which still lingered in her thoughts - her memories - in which she felt she could see into _his_ soul.

Luna missed the clarity her life used to bring, and hated that her life now lacked it. Honestly, it left her wanting to scream until her vocal cords were burning.

Sometimes, she thought it was ridiculous that she felt this way, especially after so much time had passed. 

But… she missed him. It was that simple, she concluded.

His kisses and his touch… Everything. Oh god, everything.

They hadn't been real, of course. The conversations, the tentative touches, kisses and soft whispered declarations of love... After all, he had only ever appeared in her dreams. But, she could make believe that they had been genuine, and for Luna, that was enough.

The autumn leaves crackled and crunched under Luna's feet and she blinked. She realised her feet had taken her to a clearing, adorned with various flowers. It felt safe.

Sitting on a log, she closed her eyes. The fabric of her dress brushed against her legs, keeping her grounded. 

Perhaps… perhaps it was time she was more honest with herself on the outside. Maintaining the serene yet faraway side of her had become... draining.

She slowly let her mask fall.

Taking a breath, she stared at the bluebells nearby. "Tom... I've carried on through since the war, but… I feel like a part of me is missing, every day it pains me and I still feel my heart breaking as each minute goes by…" Luna worried her lip and blinked, startled to feel tears rolling down her face.

She sat there silently, in thought after her admission.

"Maybe...if only…" Luna muttered, having grabbed her blue shoulder bag, with a rush of determination. 

Eventually, she came across a worn black diary. Flipping it open she relished the smell of the ink; the familiarity of the words and…

Luna bought the diary to her face and sniffed. "Tom…" she breathed. 

Hesitantly and with a childish spark of hope, she reached into her bag, fumbling about until she came across her quill; charmed to always stay wet with ink but only when in contact with parchment. It was quite genius, really.

With shaking hands, she gripped the quill. A few drops stained the open pages but she found she did not care.

Pressing the nib to the aged page spread, she bit her lip and started to write. 

_Tom...I am doubtful you will see this. After all that's happened. Especially in the last five years. But… I miss you. I love you. I need you. I miss everything about you and as the days pass, nothing changes. I still feel the same. You are… my world. Without you I am not complete. I wish I could touch you, and be close to you again._

_Always yours, Luna._

Toward the war's climax, Tom had stopped replying to her messages. It had saddened her beyond belief, but she dragged herself through life, knowing it would be what he'd want.

Time passed, and the sky became a touch darker. She was about to close her diary when she caught some words underneath hers…

Luna blinked.

"What- is this…" she breathed, her eyes wide in surprise.

_My lovely Luna, I too feel the same. If you truly wish to be with me...if you touch your wand to this text and focus your intent and will as you do so, we can be together again. Forever yours, Tom._

She couldn't help the tears of sheer relief that rolled down her face; she whipped out her wand and pressed it to the elegant ink…

"I want to be with you, I want to be with you, I want…" Luna felt a warm light envelope her, and then there was darkness. 

Luna woke up slowly, she felt as if she had been asleep for a very long time. The seconds ticked on and she was aware of a warm sensation pressing on her body. She opened her eyes slowly - her vision swam for a moment and then a slightly messy head of hair greeted her.

Luna gasped as tears sprang to her eyes again, happiness bubbling up from within.

"Tom…?"

Warm brown eyes met hers and she felt the happiness completely take over.

"My lovely Luna…" his touch graced her face softly and she was whole again, back where she belonged.

Whether this was a dream or reality, it didn't matter for her. It was enough. It would always be enough.

  
  
  



End file.
